Iris
by Relics
Summary: Something horrible happens to Inuyasha...and his true feelings for kagome are revealed...
1. Iris

_^^ This is a special songfic I made for Inuyasha. I hope you like it. I loved writing it. No flames. NOTE: I made this because THIS IS INUYASHA'S THEME SONG. So, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: O_O I dun own either of them..._

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Inuyasha stared up at the night sky silently, his golden eyes listless. His breathing was shallow and short, his chest heaving up and down, trying to get enough air into them. Crimson stained his silver hair and his red kimono. He picked his hands painfully and looked at his blood-stained claws. He choked back tears and looked away from them in disgust.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

            The remains of a demon lay strewed around him, along with the charred remains of a priestess who once walked proud. One who once who walked the earth seeing revenge for an injustice, and then walked freer then she ever had been. Now, all that was left was nothing but ashes, dirt, and blood. Inuyasha squinted his eyes shut, not wanting to see. It was his entire fault, at least to him. He never meant to lose control. But the demon had pushed him too far. And then...Kikyou showed up. She tried to kill Inuyasha. And in his fury, he killed her. But to him, that was no longer important.

            What was important to him was the small body slumped against a tree.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

            "Ka...go...me..." He whispered, moisture pricking his eyes. She didn't move at all, her bangs covering her dark eyes, blood covering her uniform. "Please....Wake...up, Kagome....Please..." Inuyasha's voice was liked a small child's, begging and small.

            Nothing. Not at all. Kagome was as still as ever. Inuyasha choked back another sob that threatened to come out and started to slowly and painfully crawl to her.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

            "Kagome....Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, repeating himself as tears did start to pour out of his eyes. He crawled to her, inch by agonizing inch, a hand reaching for her, groping almost blindly to what he prayed wasn't what he thought it was. "Please....**PLEASE**...WAKE UP...I'M SORRY...KAGOME..."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Silently, slowly, Kagome's eyes opened slightly, looking almost blank. "Inu...yasha..." She whispered softly, looking at him. "You...are....back to...nor...mal...I'm...so...happy..." She smiled at him while tears continued to stream down his blood-covered face. "...I...was afraid....that you had...lost....your....soul..."

            "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered his voice breaking. "You're.....dieing...because of me...because of **ME!!" **He sobbed, still crawling to her. "I couldn't...control it...the...demon inside...of me....and now...now..." He sobbed again, unable to continue.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Don't blame....yourself...Inuyasha...You only....wanted to protect me...I never should have....followed you..." Kagome told him, her eyes slightly closing further and her breathing becoming deeper. She fell forward onto the ground, and Inuyasha gasped.

            "KAGOME!!" He shouted with the last ounces of his strength and managed to crawl to her body. "No....no...please...Kagome....PLEASE!!"

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

            Kagome opened her eyes slightly again and smiled at Inuyasha. "Don't...trouble yourself...Inuyasha...You're...too...weak..." She whispered as he rolled onto his pack painfully and pulled her onto his chest. "Inu...yasha...."

            "Shh...Kagome...Don't...speak..." He said softly, through the pain. "I'm...so...sorry...I wasn't...able...to protect...you...And...I am....so sorry....But...I won't you let you...die alone...."

_I just want you to know who I am..._

            "Inu....ya....sha....Please.....Don't....leave me....I...I don't....want to be alone....anymore...I...love...you..." Kagome said, her voice barely audible.

            "Don't...worry....Kagome...I...won't...go...anywhere...I....love....you...too..." He whispered back, pulling her closer to him and wrapped his lips around her. He felt her body tense and relax as she let herself go to him. They parted for a few seconds and stared deeply into each other's eyes before Kagome laid her head on his chest and went limp. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her once more before closing his eyes and becoming still.

~*~

            Sango and Miroku found them hours later, in each other's arms. They took one glance at the scene around them and knew instantly what had happened. "Miroku...Are they...?" Sango asked, her eyes shining with tears at her friends. Miroku watched them and shook his head.

            "No...They are still alive...But just barely..." He answered, bending down beside them. He started to gently pick Kagome off before she whimpered and opened her eyes.

            "Inuyasha.....Inuyasha..." She whispered, her hand clinging to his. They both blinked and looked at each other. "Please....Don't...leave Inuyasha...."

            "Kagome! We won't! Just calm down! You're wounded," Sango scolded gently, and Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

            "He didn't....didn't leave me..." She muttered. She smiled as a single tear slid down her cheek.

            He.....didn't...lie...He really...does..love...me.."


	2. Arms of the Angels

OO Don't you just HATE when you want to finish a fic and something like this pops up?sighs Aw well. Inuyasha and Kagome fan's will enjoy this. This is also the 2nd part to Iris. X3 I'M MAKING A LITTLE SONGFIC ARCHIVE!

Disclaimer: -- you think by now they'd get the point...no own...

**_Spend all your time waiting_**

**_For that second chance_**

**_For a break that would make it okay..._**

Kagome walked slowy to her home, climbing up the dried well and walking out. Her shoulders drooped and she sighed deeply. Her raven hair cascaded down her shoulders and her backpack leaned heavily on her strained back. Her uniform was covered in blood and mud, stained heavily with it. She could smell it and it made her nauseous.

**_There's always one reason_**

**_to_****_ feel not good enoug_****_h_**

**_and_****_ it's hard at the end of the day_****_I need some distraction_**

**_oh_****_ beautiful release_**

Slowly, painfully, she walked into the shrine, limping slightly. Her limbs hurt and her muscles throbbed. "Finally.." She whispered softly. "I'm home....." She looked around and saw a note. She blinked slightly and read it. The family was out for a while to go shopping.

"Aw well..." She thought, sighing again. "I guess that's good....I need to be alone for a little while..."

**_memory_****_ seeps from my veins_**

**_let_****_ me be empty_****_and_****_ weightless and maybe_**

**_I'll find some peace tonight_**

She climbed slowly up the stairs and set down her things. She started to take off her uniform as she walked into the bathroom. She stopped as she took off her shirt and looked into the mirror. She was covered in blood and mud, and a scar was on her side. It stuck out, a ghostly white against her tan skin. She gulped and out her hand around it. 

"This scar...." She said softly, closing her eyes. "Inuyasha..." 

**__**

**_in_****_ the arms of an angel_**

**_fly_****_ away from here_**

**_from_****_ this dark cold hotel room_**

**_and_****_ the endlessness that you fear_******

She started a hot bath and slipped into it, not bothering to take off the shikon jewel shards around her neck. She closed her eyes, flinching slightly at the heat, but letting it over take her. Her thoughts immediately traveled to a certain silver-haired hanyou. She sighed. "Inuyasha...Are you alright?" She whispered, thinking of the latest fight that left him wounded. This one had nearly killed them all. But.....Inuyasha had insisted for Kagome to go back to her own time. 

And for some unknown reason, she obeyed. He had seemed so out of it, strangely quiet and introverted. It worried her. But she knew he would tell her when he was ready. He only needed to be alone. But that didn't mean that he stayed out of her thoughts. She sighed and shivered, suddenly longing for his touch. She had grown so used to his presence that she felt a feeling vaguely familiar of separation anxiety. 

**__**

**_you_****_ are pulled from the wreckage_**

**_of_****_ your silent reverie_**

**_you're_****_ in the arms of the angel_**

**_may_****_ you find some comfort there_******

Kagome raised her hand out of the water, her fingers groping for something that wasn't there. She could see Inuyasha's face, but it was just beyond her reach. She choked back a sob, suddenly hating herself for leaving him. "What was I thinking?" She thought bitterly. "I just...left him there...alone...and wounded...what if....he..." She didn't continue. She didn't want to think about it. Life without Inuyasha now just seemed strange and alien to her. They had been through so much. And she was coming to terms with her feelings about him. 

She loved him, more than anything or anyone. She had never felt this way before, and it was more than a little frightening. She wanted him so badly, but was afraid of being rejected. If she was, she knew her heart would break. She was already competing with Kikyou for his heart. Yet, to Kagome, losing was not an option. She didn't want to lose Inuyasha, and her chest hurt if she even thought about it. 

She sighed deeply and slipped under the water.

**_So tired of the straight line_**

**_And everywhere you turn_**

**_There are vultures and thieves at your back_**

**_And the storm keeps on twisting_**

**__**********

****Inuyasha stared at the well, his ears drooping slightly. His golden eyes were slightly sad, and he sighed heavily. His muscled body was wrapped in bandages, and he walked with a slight limp. It had been a few weeks since that fateful day, when Inuyasha and Kagome had almost died due to his youkai blood. Ever since then, things had been slightly....different between them. More tense. At one point, the hanyou had smelled her fear, and it cut to his heart like a knife. 

Never in his life had he felt so sorry. The power that he had wanted his whole life, the power that he had craved and killed for...It was never supposed to be like this. He wanted to protect Kagome. Instead, he nearly mortally wounded her. She had been so close to dying....The only semi-good part was the fact that this served as a brutal wake up call to him. And now, he didn't want to the jewel to become a full youkai. 

He wanted Kagome. And Kikyou was gone. She was all he had left to live for. 

**__**

**_You keep on building the lie_**

**_That you make up for all that you lack_**

**_It don't make no difference_**

**__**********

****Inuyasha sighed heavily and came to a decision. He walked up to the well and put a foot on it. He had to apologize. She may not think she deserved it, but in his eyes, she did. It was his entire fault. And he wanted to make up for it. Taking in a deep breath, he jumped down the well and to Kagome's time. 

**__**

**_Escaping one last time_**

**_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_**

**_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_******

Inuyasha quietly made his way into Kagome's home, sniffing. Many scents greeted him, but Kagome's sweet one stuck out. He looked around, sniffing softly and started up the stairs. He was cautious, though he didn't smell anyone else in the house. Treading softly, he froze when he heard a small whimpering. Blinking, he looked around and walked into Kagome's bedroom. 

Kagome was wearing a long t-shirt and some plaid bottoms. Her hair was still damp from her bath and she was laying on her bad. She was breathing heavily and sweating, and her face seemed to be pinched. Inuyasha blinked and walked slowly up to her. She was asleep, he could tell that much. But she was tossing and turning and whimpering in it. 

**__**

**_I_****_n the arms of an angel_**

**_Fly away from here_**

**_From this dark cold hotel room_**

"No...Please...no..." Kagome whispered in her sleep and whimpered again. Inuyasha stooped down beside her, his eyes soft. 

"She's having a nightmare..." He thought, and felt a slight pang of guilt. "Why wouldn't she be having a nightmare? She's been through so much in the Warring States Era....So much bloodshed and carnage....And she's had to deal with Naraku and the jewel shards..." He sighed and stared at her. "I don't think...I could handle all of it...If I was her..." 

**_And the endlessness that you fear_**

**_You are pulled from the wreckage_**

**_Of your silent reverie_**

****Kagome suddenly cried out as if in pain and almost started to scream. "NO!! PLEASE!! DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE!" She yelled and Inuyasha grabbed her wrists. 

"Kagome?! Kagome!" he said, and shook her shoulders. "Wake up! It's alright! I'm here!" He consoled, pulling her off the bed and into his arms. He stroked her hair and whispered gently as she yelped and sobbed. He held her tightly, until, finally, she started to calm down. 

**__**

**_You're in the arms of the angel_**

**_May you find some comfort there_******

Kagome's breathing became normal and she clung to Inuyasha without knowing it. He let her, and held her close. "Shhh...It's ok, Kagome....I'm here..." He whispered in her ear as he put her on the bed. He stared at her, thinking about how beautiful she was when asleep. He gently pushed her raven bangs out of her hair and kissed her gently. "Kagome...Gomen nasai...I am...so sorry.....that I hurt you..."

He watched her sleep, and then blinked. Something hot and wet slid down his cheek. He reached up his hand and touched it. Tears. He was crying. But it was something he rarely did. His life had been so hard and tough, never giving him a break. His life never seemed to have any meaning except to survive and prove the doubters wrong. Until Kikyou, then Kagome, he had never known happiness. 

Kikyou was gone. Kagome was all he had. 

".....Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered sleepily, opening her eyes. She had heard his voice and it woke her up. Not that she was complaining. She had been dreaming about him. 

"Hm? Kagome?" He said, furiously wiping his eyes and blinking. "Uhh..." 

"I...heard what you said..." She said softly, looking at him, and thinking to herself, "He was crying..?" Inuyasha blinked and looked in her eyes. 

"...I...meant it...Kagome..." He said softly, wanting to just keep looking into her eyes. She blinked, got of the bed, and stood up. She looked into his golden eyes and put her arms around him.

"..Thank you, Inuyasha..."

[has been listening to angst or over 3 hours and looking at all KINDS of inuyasha doujinshis] OO I..AM INSPIRED. BE ON THE LOOK OUT! LOVE YA!! 


End file.
